Marionette
by paintlikethat
Summary: The sisters unexpectedly run into someone who will change their lives. Especially Phoebe's. Phoebe/OFC.
1. Prologue

So, this is my first Charmed fanfic, though not my first time writing fanfic. I used to watch the show when I was younger and therefore some of the info used might be jumbled. This isn't supposed to be during a particular season, except that Paige is present.

This will have a Phoebe/OFC pairing along with mentions of Piper/Leo, 'cause how can you leave them out?  
I'm not quite sure of the story will play out yet, but I'm quite excited for the few ideas I have.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a windy winter evening, snow whirled around making people rush to their destinations. The inhabitants of the city, being as unused to snow as they were, couldn't help but complain.

Two of the Halliwell sisters, walking home from Piper's workplace, couldn't help but to do the same.

"This is just great," Phoebe sneered. "I didn't think this day could get better after that awful lunch date and now this."

Piper opened her mouth in search of something comforting to say, but could't help but agree that nothing seemed to go right.

The crossed into an alley, trying to find as many short cuts as possible to the manor.

Halfway into the alley, Piper tripped over something large covered in snow.

"What th-" She started but was cut off as she hit the ground. She partially layed over the large object and when Phoebe pulled her up, she was met with the sight of a pair of legs.

Phoebe gasped in shock and all three started uncovering the body. If they were shocked about the legs, the shock over the big large wings sprouting from the womans body should have put them in the trauma ward.

"What is an angel doing here?" Piper looked back and forth between her wide eyed sister and the frozen angel. "Aren't the usually up and about, flapping their wings and giving advice or something?"

"Uh..." Phoebe had a hard time coming up with an answer and decided to check to angels pulse instead. "She has a pulse!"

"Lets get her to the manor and get her warmed up." Piper spoke as the authority she is. "Paige!"

* * *

Well, that's the prologue, I hope it was intruging enough and I'll try to be back soon with a new (and longer) chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After Paige orbed them all to the manor, they filled her in on everything while wrapping the angel in blankets, doing their best to warm her up.

They had sent Leo up to the elders to try and get some answers about this sudden discovery of the angel.

Phoebe sat next to the angel, cleaning off the frost from her face with a warm, wet towel. "I wondered where she came from. She's so..." She paused, thinking better of blurting out the first thought in her head. "She seems weak. Like she wouldn't even be able to support her own wings."

Piper nodded as her sister finished speaking. "I noticed that too. She's built like she'd be strong, but she seems like she hasn't been fed properly in weeks." Her mother instincts kicked in, making her nauseous at the thought that anyone would treat the young woman in such a way. The angel didn't look to be more than 19 years of age, but that could have something to do with her being a supernatural being.

They had to remove some of the womans wet clothing, that's how they discovered bruises and gashes over her upper body. One of her wings appeared broken as well.

Someone had clearly abused the woman.

Blue orbs filled a small space of the room before materializing into Leo.

"What did you find out?" Piper questioned her husband.

"The elders think this might have to do with a demon named Nell who has a history of capturing supernatural beings. He then starves and beats them to get them to their weakest before performing a multiple of tests on them."

The sisters gasped in horror, looking down at the angel with worry. "But why was she in the alley?" Paige looked back to Leo. "Do you think she was dumped there by this Nell guy?"

"That's my guess. She probably stopped being useful to him. The elders said many test subjects have been found dead after having been missing for a few weeks."

Piper stood up from her position on the couch. "I'm gonna check the book for anything on Nell."

She made her way out of the room.

"I'll go back to the alley and see if I can find anything we missed. Then I'll go talk to Henry and see if he knows of any missing people cases that could fit with this." Paige orbed out.

"The elders are calling me." Leo told Phoebe before disappearing in a glow of blue.

Phoebe looked down at the angel, sighing. "I guess it's just you and me then, huh?"

After being left alone for a while, Phoebe heard her sister coming back down the stairs from the attic. She walked into the room with the book of Shadows in her arms, wide open.

"Did you find anything?"

Piper plopped down next to her sister, handing her the book. "Not much. But it appears that this demon, although not very powerful, is one heck of a hider."

"Well that complicated things.."

"No kidding. Apparently he's been trying to boost his power over the years by doing various tests on other supernatural beings."

"And that's why no one has caught and vanquished him yet, 'cause he's good at hidding?"

"It would seem so."

They turned towards the bundle of blankets after hearing a weak groan.

Phoebe reacting the quickest, made her way over to the angel, seeing her blink in a disoriented manner. Opening her eyes completely, Phoebe was met by the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

_Not a very long update, but I was still in the mood to write so... Anyway, I hope I'll be able to update this inbetween my hectic school life. _


	3. Chapter 2

**lizardmomma**: Thank you for the review.

**twin who likes to travel**: Even though I'm a big fan of that pairing, this won't be a Phillie fic. Thank you for reviewing.

–

**Chapter 2**

It had taken a while to calm the angel down from the shock of waking up in an unfamiliar place with people she had never seen before.

The sisters eventually put her to ease and managed to find out her name before the angel succumbed to unconciousness again.

"Kenna? Sweetie, please wake up." Phoebe looked down at the passed out angel, shaking her carefully as to not cause damage to the broken wing.

"She probably passed out due to the pain." Piper mused. "Maybe we should try to take care of that before waking her up. She might just pass out again otherwise."

The two set out to mending as much of Kenna's injuries as possible. Most of them were old and the new ones had closed up at that point. There wasn't much to do for the bruises but the wing was the big problem.

"So... I don't suppose you've ever meddled in veterinary medicine? No? Me neither."

They eventually managed to bandage it up correctly, not without Leo's assistance after he came back to find them looking less than intelligent.

Normally, they would have asked Leo to just heal the bone, but he claimed that angel wings need to be healed naturally otherwise they'll be useless.

They covered her in the blankets again, making sure to mind the injuries, when Paige orbed in looking down.

"Out with it, missy. What ya find out?" Piper looked at her younger sister.

"Well, Henry didn't know of any cases similar to what we know so far, but he said he'd keep his eyes open." She paused, setting the dirty and torn messanger bag that hung over her shoulder, on to the table. "This, is her bag. I found it near a trash can where we found her. There's not much in it, just a handfull of pencils, a sketchpad, a beanie and her birth certificite which states that her full name is Kenna Anderson."

"She carried around her birth certificite?"

"It would appear so, and she had a very good reason to; She's homeless." Paige pulled out the piece of paper. "This states that she was born at an orphange where she lived until the day she turned 18 and was asked to leave, that was a year ago."

"We need to find that orphange and ask if they know something about her disappearance." Phoebe spoke up from her position next to Kenna's laid out body of blankets.

"And we will, along with going back to the Police Station to see Henry. But that will have to wait until tomorrow morning, 'cause unless you hadn't noticed, it's quite late."

"You're right. I'm gonna start dinner, and after we eat, we should all get a good nights rest before tackling all of this again." Piper made her way into the kitchen.

After dinner, Phoebe decided to try to wake Kenna up again.

"Sweetie, wake up." She shook her softly, the angel shooting up from her position quickly, howling in pain. "Ssh, sshh... Don't be scared Kenna. You're safe here." Phoebe gently pushed her into a lying position again, soothingly running her hands through Kenna's long black hair.

The angel relaxed some, seeing the same face as the last time she woke up. She blinked up at the other woman, unsure of what to do.

"Are you in pain, sweetie?"

Kenna shook her head slightly.

"Do you want to try to get up? You should eat something."

The angel hesitated, but eventually nodded up at Phoebe, letting herself be helped up with some difficulty.

"Um.. I don't know if you've noticed already, but we had to remove some of your clothes... I hope you're not too uncomfortable."

Kenna just blinked back at her before looking down on her, still blanket covered, body before dropping said blanket, revealing her only in a bra and pants.

Phoebe's eyes almost popped out of her head, before she scrambled for the fallen blanket. "Okay, why don't you keep that on. You need to stay warm." She nervously fidgeted before signaling for the angel to follow her into the kitchen.

After managing to get Kenna to eat some, she helped the drowsy angel back to her fortress of blankets.

"Well... good night, I guess. I'll see you in the morning." Phoebe started walking away when she was held back by a hand on her arm. "What is it? Do you need anything?"

Kenna motioned for the other woman to sit. "You want me to stay? Alright, I guess someone should watch over you..." She laughed, seeing Kenna flap her good wing in what Phoebe would take as a sign of happiness.

She sad down next to Kenna before being pushed backwards. She was about to protest before feeling a weight on her shoulder, finding the angel unconcious on her.

"I guess I'll sleep here then."


End file.
